1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and more particularly, to a mounting device for a disk in a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motors are generally motors installed in optical pick-up devices. A spindle motor rotates a disk so as to read data recorded on the disk or record data on the disk.
A spindle motor includes a drive unit for spinning a disk and a mounting unit for stably mounting the disk. The present invention relates to a mounting device for stably mounting a disk.
In the spindle motor, the drive unit includes a rotor and a stator. The rotor is rotated by an interaction between an electric field generated by an external power applied to the stator, and a magnetic field generated from a magnet installed in the rotor. The mounting device includes a first bushing respectively fixed on the stator and rotor from above the stator, a turntable fixed on the outer surface of the first bushing, a center guide member connected to the turntable with a spring in between, and a second bushing provided above the center guide member. The spring supports the center guide member from below in vertical and horizontal directions, and the center of the disk mounted on the turntable is aligned with the rotating axis of the spindle motor for rotating the disk.
Here, spindle motors according to the related art are manufactured with center guide members using expensive red brass. Also, the first and second bushings connected to the center guide member are also manufactured with red brass. Therefore, the material costs for manufacturing the spindle motor are unfavorable.
Additionally, the second bushing and the center guide member are manufactured separately and coupled together, and a protruding surface in a stepped shape is formed above and below the boundary of the second bushing and the center guide member. Accordingly, while the disk is inserted on the second bushing and slid downward in order to load the disk on the turntable the disk may not be smoothly slide over the boundary surface between the second bushing and the center guide member.
Also, when a disk, made of a resin material, is inserted on the second bushing and center guide member that are both made of brass, the disk may be damaged and permanently deformed by the metal.